powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DYBAD/Character Sheet
Name: Lawrence Selforge (first name for the person, last name as a trademark) Powers: Absorbing Replication and Planeswalking Occupations: Adventurer and City Ruler Alignment: True Neutral Personality: His ability to absorb/become anything and redefine his form/properties at will stripped away all sense of vulnerability, needs and limits. As a consequence, Lawrence developed an utterly fearless, voracious and hedonistic personality, seeing the world around him as his playground and everything in it a source of growth and enjoyment. He is essentially amoral, feeling little actual concern for anyone aside from the ones under his care, but his hedonistic nature makes him very hostile to whoever selfishly destroys the happiness of others, and inherently respectful of every person’s right to the pursuit of their own happiness, paradoxically leading to a fairly moral behavior overall. Due to his infinite upgradability, he has made self-improvement the purpose of his existence and self-enjoyment his way of life, all the more considering that his planeshifting abilities grant him access to an infinity of new worlds to experience, and an endless variety of potential upgrades. Fighting Style: Despite the vast array of options accumulated during his adventures, he remains most fond of his original abilities, preferring bodily blades/projectiles and merging/assimilation to more elaborate strategies. This is especially true considering his merging ability combined to his bodily weaponry allow him to pierce without wounding, and take control of his targets' physical and mental system from the inside, neutralizing them without any actual damage. When greatly outnumbered, he will merge with his environment before impaling all opponents with one massive strike, or transform it into a personal army, turning the numbers against them. If they are exceedingly mobile or stealthy, he will merge with space-time, pinpoint their location, freeze their local space-time and encage them. In the unlikely case where he would find himself cornered in a poor environment by countless or extremely powerful opponents, he will eventually activate his ultimate technique : a large-scale omni-absorption completely destroying the entire area and convert it into personal resources. Team Background: After his first series of adventures, and after partying with his original comrades, he gradually came to the realization that his agelessness, super-fast evolution and highly nomadic life-style prevented any chance of lasting relationships, and that he would ultimately remain forever alone. He was longing for a company in which he could put unconditional trust, that would always remain by his side, and that could keep up with his endless evolution, but it was clear that no one could possibly meet such expectations. Refusing to deny his nature and waste his untapped potential, and rejecting his fated loneliness with equal strength, he decided to take the matter into his own two hands. If there was no suitable candidates, then he would create them himself. Using the collected data as templates, the accumulated resources as materials, and his own body and mind as a living forge, he caringly sculpted his ideal companions. They would be strong and resilient to never lose them, loyal and devoted to never disappoint him, feminine and attractive for its obvious benefits, and as gifted as they need to be, so they may optimally fulfill their various roles in the team, and never know what "weakness" feels like. He notably infused each of them with a piece of his soul, acting as empathic connection, coordinates locator and communication system. It also memorizes their personal evolution, allowing their complete restoration in case of lethal damage, allows him to remotely adjust their various properties, upgrade them with newly acquired abilities, and assume direct control in the direst situations. Base of Operations: Selforge City An independent city-state located on the artificial demi-plane Selforge, also known as Women City due to its all-women population. The city as well as the plane itself are constantly evolving to better accommodate its ever-growing community. Conditions and Benefits Open to many civilized planes through a network of portals guarded by Selforge sentries, the city welcomes women from all over the Multiverse. Visitors are granted access to the city for a given period of time after a standard identity control, while settlement requires a full personal commitment to the master of the city. In return, all citizens are granted unrestricted access to the city’s luxurious accomodations, advanced facilities, high-quality goods and customized services, the all-inclusive nature of their mutual engagement allowing maximal satisfaction for both parties. Economy and Society There is no economy in Selforge City, all its needs being directly managed and provided by Selforge Industry, supported by seemingly bottomless resources and a revolutionary transformation process. The city is highly cosmopolitan, implementing many cultural and technical contributions from various planar origins, to improve the city and expand its various offerings, and reflecting the vast diversity of its denizens. Crime and Punishment Criminality is virtually nonexistent within the city’s boundaries, mostly due to its extremely favorable environment. As such, the very rare offenses are analyzed more than punished, to discern the flaw in the system that allowed them to happen in the first place. Due to the lack of monetary and penal system, and the ability to easily repair virtually any damage, offenders are simply sentenced with public apologies and a renewed engagement to the benefit of the community, in the form of a mandatory assignment to the EI2 (Extraplanar Improvement Initiative), a Selforge-funded adventuring organization dedicated to the betterment of other planes. Anti-Terrorism and Counter-Espionage Selforge City is only accessible via heavily guarded Selforge portals, drastically reducing the risks of infiltration. Furthermore, visitors are stealthily scanned during their standard identity check before crossing the portal, their true intentions crystal clear from the start. The ill-meaning ones are thus immediately neutralized on the other side by Selforge shock troops and taken into custody. If they prove involved in an organized attempt against Selforge City, Lawrence will take the matter into his own hands, assimilating the prisoner and recreating it as a Selforge double-agent equipped with an optimized assassin-type power set, then sending it back to infiltrate its former organization, identify the ringleaders and methodically eliminate them. Genetic Enhancement As a standard procedure, a personal gift from their new lord, and the kickstart of their new life, Lawrence uses his genetic memorization and reshaping abilities to unlock the true genetic potential of new citizens, considerably enhancing their health, appearance, physical and mental capabilities. Power and Responsibility A plane like Selforge has no need for heroes, but the same cannot be said from most other planes. In an effort to contribute to their betterment, Lawrence decided to use the abilities collected during his adventures to create his own superheroic organization, that he called “Extraplanar Improvement Initiative”, as to never forget its politically neutral and humbly contributive purpose. Citizens desiring to help making the multiverse a better place, or simply wishing for a more adventurous lifestyle, may freely enlist into the organization, where an in-depth evaluation of their talents, personality, motivations and preferences will determine their class, power set, and team assignment. No particular training is required, as all the necessary knowledge is uploaded directly in their mind. They then freely choose their equipement, planar destination and main objectives among a pre-selection, according to their current level and the extraplanar requests recently submitted. Each party member is equiped with a Selforge portal generator, allowing them to come and go as they see fit between missions or in case of emergency, and a Selforge memorizing device allowing them to scan any valuable data that may contribute to the betterment of Selforge City, both only activable by registered citizens with EI2 creditation. Aside from their official assignments, each team is free to explore their choosen plane and determine their own methods and secondary objectives, only having to regularly report their moves and progresses. Their achievements are then rewarded with various gratifications, among them access to a fancier gear, special privileges, additional abilities and power upgrades. Notable Services: - Cosmetic Genetics Citizens wishing for a change of look may have their appearence customized to their preferences via the recombination of their genetic structure.Further options may be unlocked via the introduction of foreing characteristics, whether inter-species or extra-species, according to the templates available in the Selforge database. - Soul Management The weight of memories may grow wearing after a while. Citizens can thus store unnecesary memories into their personal database, and freely access them later via dedicated terminals. They may also trade their current mental templates for any other available, essentially changing the person they are according to their specifications. - Replicative Immortality A full genetic and mental upload is a mandatory procedure before leaving Selforge City. In the worst case scenario, it will allow the complete recreation of the late citizens according to their lastest update, which combined to the genetic neutralization of cellular decay makes "death" essentially obsolete. Leading Personalities Alignment: Chaotic Neutral She is notably the one behind the Selforge interactive system and its many applications, allowing citizens to remotely benefit from Lawrence's abilities according to pre-defined specifications. There's definitely a streak of mad scientist to her, mostly due to her superhuman genius, the huge diversity of data available, a great experimental freedom and an unlimited budget. Yet despite her oddities, she remains absolutely loyal to Selforge City as a whole and Lawrence in particular, though he does have to curb her creative enthusiasm every so often. Name: Seira Selforge Occupation: Great Administrator Powers: Cyber Mind and Telepathy Alignment: Lawful Neutral She is in charge of the overall management of the city, handling the information databases and communication networks, adapting the various offerings to the citizens' needs, and more generally ensuring that everything runs smoothly within the city. To handle this monumental task, she was gifted with an extremely efficient mind possessing advanced computer-like functions, allowing her to simultaneously coordinate all operations, and large-scale telepathic abilities allowing her to accurately evaluate the citizens' situation in real time. She is often refered to as "Mother" by Selforge City's population, due to her omnipresent caretaking role and her seeing them as an extended family. Category:Blog posts